Sunset
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: Because all revelations are beautiful at sunset. Seddie oneshot.


Hello iCarly fandom! This is my first iCarly story, a oneshot exploring the relationship between Sam and Freddie. I apologise for any OOCness, this is only my first iCarly story.

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon own iCarly. I am merely borrowing :)

* * *

_Happiness is a Swedish sunset; it is there for all, but most of us look the other way and lose it.- Mark Twain_

* * *

It was at sunset when Freddie first noticed that Sam was a girl.

They were fourteen, and they were in Groovy Smoothie, slurping up the last of their 'Razzle Dazzle' smoothies, a celebratory snack after another successful web cast. Sam was eyeing up Carly's unfinished drink with a yearning expression, as usual. Carly rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Just have it," She pushed the cup towards the blonde. Sam peeled the plastic lid off the top and tipped the entire smoothie into her mouth. Her friends watched in disgust.

"Attractive," Freddie muttered, cocking an eyebrow. Sam swallowed the fruity goodness and glared at him.

"You'd better believe it," She wiped her mouth and sighed, "That was some _good_ smoothie. Have we got time to get some more...?"

Freddie glanced at his watch, "I'd better get back. My mom-"

"Needs to give you your monthly tic bath?" Sam teased, slumping back in her chair. Her T-shirt inched up a little, showing the smooth, delicate skin on her stomach that she managed to possess despite her impossible eating habits. Freddie's eyes were drawn to the top of her waistband, and he was momentarily caught. When Sam wedged her t-shirt back down absently, he blinked quickly and got back to the matter at hand.

"Ha ha," He mumbled icily. He threw his rucksack over her shoulder and waited for his friends to follow.

"Oh alright, Freddork," Sam swung her feet off the chair next to her, "If you can't bear to walk to your apartment in the dark_, on your own,_ we'll come with you."

"It's not even that dark. The sun's setting," Freddie informed her.

"Whatever."

"We?" Carly repeated, ignoring Freddie and Sam's oncoming argument. She forked out her purse to pay for the smoothies.

"Oh yeah. Can I come and stay round your place? My mom's got a new boyfriend, and I bet they're currently engaging in god-knows-what back at my place. I'd rather not walk in on that."

"You know, Sam, that might be the first time you've ever asked to stay around."

"Hey, it wasn't really a question. I was gonna stay even if you said no," Sam confessed with a cheeky quirk of her mouth.

With a shuffle of chairs and a gathering of belongings, the three of them moved towards the door.

"Great," Carly moaned, as the rain hit them. As much as she loved living in Seattle, the weather was pretty unpredictable.

"Anyone brought an umbrella?" Freddie asked.

"Nope."

"Do I look like the kind of girl who would carry an umbrella?" Sam narrowed her eyes, "Besides, the rain's lovely. Just what we need." Freddie shrugged as they splashed through the streets. The rapidly disappearing sun cast a magical atmosphere around the streets, despite the downpour.

Carly hooked onto Freddie in an effort to keep herself safe and upright, her eyes focusing on the slippy pavement below. Sam was ahead, stamping in the puddles cheerily.

Freddie found himself studying the blonde ahead, which was surprising. A few years ago, he would've punched in the air with joy at the close proximity he was experiencing with Carly.

But now, he couldn't concentrate on the girl who'd been his obsession for as long as he could remember.

Sam had paused in-front of them, and lifted her head to the sky. A smile broke out on her face, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her damp curls were plastered to her face and her back, but she didn't seem to care.

He could see, even from this distance, that her clothes were sticking to her body. She'd shed her jacket back in 'The Groovy Smoothie', and either she didn't want to put it back on in spite of the weather, or she couldn't bothered. Freddie guessed it was the latter.

Freddie has always known she was a girl, obviously. His mother had given him _that_ talk a while back. But has never really thought anything of it. He was so busy watching Carly mature into this wonderful being that he'd completely missed Sam's boyish figure wane away.

Sam glanced at them, and he swore her radiant smile fell slightly. She span on her heels and continued in the direction of his apartment block.

"Gosh, the sunset is supposed to be pretty. Not drenched in rain," Carly announced, as they entered the apartment building. Freddie tilted his head to observe the dark outside, and realised that he'd missed the sunset.

Lubert screamed at the trio for making the floor wet, but he fell on his butt before her could get to them. They managed to charge up the stairs, although they were trying to contain their laughter.

"I suppose that's one benefit of rain," Carly grinned, getting out her keys and shoving them into their slot.

"Well, I'll see you later," Freddie smiled.

"Don't wanna be late for that tic bath, now, do we, Freddikins?" Sam pinched his cheeks and pouted. Freddie cringed away and threw her a hard look.

"Bye," He said hurriedly, and slammed the door behind him. As soon as his mother clapped eyes on him, she enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug, as usual. But his mind was elsewhere.

It was across the hall, raiding the fridge with his supposed 'infatuation'.

* * *

It was at sunset that Freddie first experienced a new type of jealously.

He was fifteen, and he was perched on Carly's fire escape, watching the city below him. Living on the eighth floor had been a daunting prospect at first, but now he relished in the beautiful view.

"Hey," Carly called, thrusting a drink into his hand and setting herself down beside him.

Freddie pushed his finger underneath the latch and yanked the top off quickly. After taking a huge gulp, he exhaled loudly, immediately refreshed. Carly watched him, amused.

"Spencer did say that those spicy meatballs were spicy. You _were _warned," She pointed out, taking a sip herself.

"I know, but it's like my tongue's on fire. It's burning! How did you actually enjoy that?" He asked.

Carly shrugged, "I'm used to it. I don't suppose your mom gives you a lot of spicy food."

"And now I know _why,_" Freddie countered. Carly giggled her signature laugh and they fell into a comfortable silence. Freddie examined Carly subtlety, taking in her features. Her whole face betrayed her sweetness, from her appealing, friendly eyes to her cute, upturned nose. He couldn't deny it, she was an extremely pretty girl, and her soul was wholly good. That's what had attracted him in the first place, and that's what had kept him with Carly and Sam.

That reminded Freddie. "Where's Sam? I thought she'd be here, considering the spicy meatballs."

"Oh," Carly hesitated, judging Freddie's expression, "She's gone out with Josh Barkley, you know, that guy from chemistry? She was gutted about the meatballs though. She told me to save her some."

"Josh Barkley? I thought she hated that guy," Freddie's face scrunched in confusion.

"She usually hates _all_ guys," Carly opened a bag of chips and scooped a handful out, "But it turns out that she's liked this Josh guy for a while. Chip?"

Carly chucked the packet over to Freddie, who ate a potato chip inattentively. An unfamiliar feeling was bubbling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he couldn't blame it on the meatballs.

Actually, it wasn't all that unfamiliar. He'd experienced it with Carly when it came to her many suitors, but never before with Sam.

"She didn't tell me?"

Carly's brow furrowed. "She didn't think you'd want to know where she was. You've never been the closest of friends."

Freddie shrugged and bowed his head. That was true. But that didn't stop him from wanting to know more.

He lent back on the wall and listened to the sound of life below. Carly popped another chip into her mouth and began to babble on about a new segment for iCarly.

About ten minutes later, Sam entered in a whir of energy and blonde curls.

"'Sup, people?" She greeted; a leg of fried chicken in her hand. She plonked herself down next to Carly and kicked Freddie in the shin. He winced and curled his lip.

"Oww! What was that for?" He demanded. Sam shrugged.

"You ignored me," She replied through a mouthful of chicken.

"What are you doing here? Did you date with Josh go well?"

Freddie tried to look casual, but inside he was dying to know. He tossed the bag of chips lightly in the blonde's direction and watched her response.

"It was pretty bad. Turns out he's a dweeb, but he bought me a bucket of fried chicken, so I can't really complain."

"Ah, the way into Sam's heart. A bucket of fried chicken," Carly nudged her friend in the ribs.

"Hey, a bucket of fried _anything_, and I'm yours. I'm not picky," Sam threw the now meatless chicken leg over the side of the fire escape and curled her legs up to her chest. "What's been going on here then?"

"Freddie couldn't handle the spicy meatballs," Carly smiled.

"Hey! They were _extremely_ spicy!" He cried indignantly. Sam grinned.

"I'll be the judge of that. Have you got any left over?"

"Sure, in the fridge," Carly tossed her thumb in the direction of the kitchen. Sam scrambled up and winked at her friends. Freddie couldn't stand it anymore.

"I think I'm gonna head off now," Freddie stood up and brushed down his jeans. Carly tutted.

"But Sam's only just got here-"

"Exactly," Freddie muttered in a clipped tone.

Carly sat back, astounded. "I know Sam teases you a lot, but she doesn't mean any of it! Well, not a lot of it," Carly shrugged, "OK, she means it all, but you know it's all good fun. You haven't minded before."

Freddie sighed. How was he going to explain it? He didn't want to leave, but he was afraid to stay. He was afraid of what might happen, and what he might realise. He wasn't ready for all that, not yet.

Sam returned that second, her mouth crammed with meatballs and sauce. She held up two thumbs in a sign of appreciation. Freddie pushed past her.

"Fredward?" Sam gulped the meatballs down in one and stared after him. She turned back to Carly, "What's up with him? Time of month, or something?"

"Stop teasing him!" Carly ordered, "I think he's getting really upset about it."

"Why? He hasn't minded before! C'mon, Carls, he's nearly sixteen. I think even Fredwina knows that it's not really serious."

Carly watched a group of birds flock through the darkening sky as she deliberated.

"You know? I don't think he does."

* * *

It was at sunset when Freddie finally acknowledged how he felt.

They were sixteen, and Sam had come round for some help on homework. Carly and Spencer were out, and Sam had nothing else to do. She knocked on the Benson's door, full of apprehension. Freddie had answered, and he was as surprised as she was.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Let me in, dorkwad, I need your help on some homework," She'd shoved past him and immediately headed for the fridge.

An hour of calculus and a truckload of food later, and they'd retired to Freddie's fire escape.

Sam traced the chasms in the wall with her index finger as she sat, rather uncomfortably, wedged on the stairwell. Freddie was sat in his fold-away chair, scanning his PearPod for some music. Every so often, he glanced up and saw that a smile was playing upon her face.

"What's up?" He asked quietly. Her finger fell from the wall as she entwined her hands together in her lap. There was a bag of corn chips beside her, which had been untouched.

"Nothing. I was just remembering something."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sam said irately. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me in the first place then!" Girls. They were impossible.

"Fine! If you really want to know...I was just remembering our first kiss up here. It seems so long ago."

"It was only a year ago," Freddie reminded her fondly.

"But so much has changed since then, don't you think?" Sam caught his eye line, "We're still doing iCarly, and we're all still together, but it all feels different. Even though it's not different. If you get me. Oh, I dunno," She threw her hands up in bewilderment.

Freddie nodded in comprehension. "No, I understand. Well, one thing's changed."

"What?"

"We're all....a year older," Freddie smiled a crooked smile, as Sam threw a corn chip his way. OK, he'd deserved that one. But wasn't it true?

Sam lent her head back and observed the sunset.

"It's weird, because the sun is the only thing we can rely on. Although everyone's unsure about the economy, and relationships, and just life in general, we all know that the sun will set tonight and rise tomorrow morning. S'why I love it. With a life full of crap like mine, at least I can enjoy the beauty of the sun dying," Sam mused, her legs swinging gently against the stairs.

Well, those were the last words he'd expected out of Sam Puckett's mouth.

"That was surprisingly deep, Sam," He commented, "I'm impressed."

"Don't get used to it," She cautioned him, before casting her eyes at the pinky sky, "My mom had a boyfriend last month that was into all these proverbs and the sunset and chiz. He was actually alright."

"What happened to him?"

"My mom cheated on him with a dentist," She replied sardonically. Freddie's eyebrows rose, as he chuckled to himself.

"What else did he say?"

"What, the dentist? I never really met him, it was more of a one off-"

"No, I mean the guy into the proverbs!"

"Oh, right. I can't really remember," Sam titled her head as she recollected. She coiled a lock of hair round her finger negligently, which Freddie was captivated by. Finally, Sam spoke, "Something about the sun taking a part of your life when it sets."

Freddie snapped back to reality. "Wow. That's really wise."

"I don't think he came up with it himself. He had all these crazy bible books," Sam informed him, rustling the corn chip bag for the remnants. She held up her hand, covered in barbecue flavored dust. "Want some?"

"No thanks," Freddie declined. Sam drove her hand by his face.

"You sure? 'Cuz once it's gone, it's gone."

He pushed them away, "I'm sure, Sam. Go ahead."

"OK," She licked her fingers, concentrating on getting the rest of the flavor off her hands. Freddie felt distracted by her actions and tore his eyes away to look at the sunset again. It was disappearing fast.

Once the slurping had stopped, he cocked his head to see Sam lost in thought. There was a light breeze in the air, and the tired sun shone over Sam.

He'd never really noticed she was pretty. Carly had always been the pretty one of their friendship, but that was because people could never really look past Sam's mean demeanour. But he was now, literally, looking at her in a different light. He detected a sparkly manner in her eyes, and a playful smile full of secrets and mysteries.

Her legs were still swaying, without realising. He caught them, careful not to wrench her off the stairs. He positioned them back against the metal stair frames, but Sam was having none of that. She pushed them up onto his lap, with a smile inviting him to object.

Instead, he rested his arms on her blue Converse trainers and tempted her to say something.

She maneuvered her feet to the optimum kicking position, and held them up. Freddie's eyes widened, but he didn't flinch. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Freddie gave up and curled his hands around her feet.

"You dare," He muttered, untying her shoelace.

"And...it's gone," Sam announced suddenly, raising her arms to the sky, "Oh, we'll miss you, sun. Until then, adieu, adieu."

"You're mad."

"Watch it. I can kick you very easily in a place that should never be kicked!"

They settled into an amiable silence, before Sam scoffed softly. Freddie looked up at her

"What?"

"It's freaky. Two years ago, we would've killed each other if we'd spent this much time together. Well..._I _would've killed you. Without Carly, there's no way we would've hung out together. I mean, you're a nub and I'm just Sam. But this...this is kinda nice."

"Just _nice_?"

"OK, it's more than that. I could get used to it," Sam admitted.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

It was at sunset when they shared their second kiss.

They were seventeen, and had been lounging around in the park with Carly all day. It was summer, and the air was laced with a lazy atmosphere that the trio were all too happy to uphold. Whether they were planning iCarly segments, or hanging out in 'The Groovy Smoothie', they were permanently together, even more so than in a normal school semester.

On this particular day, Sam was lying on her stomach, flipping idly through a fashion magazine. Carly was texting her brother about her whereabouts whilst glancing down at the glossy pages. Freddie was skimming through his PearPod for appropriate songs to fit the mood.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed, startling her friends.

"What?"

"They're together?!?! I can't believe it. I thought he liked the blonde one, whatsherface?" Sam searched for the celebrity's name, as Carly read the page too.

"They've been together for _ages, _Sam, keep up! Apparently, him and that blonde one are 'just good friends'," Carly added air quotations on that last part, and rolled her eyes, "But there's only so much chemistry that one can take before it all comes a bit too suspicious."

"God, this is _so_ riveting. Remind me to hang out with you guys again," Freddie said mockingly. Sam rolled the magazine up and whacked him over the head with it.

"If we're so _boring,_ then go find some other dorks to hang out with," She reprimanded him, smoothing out her magazine and lying it beside her.

"Uhh!" Carly whine, throwing her PearPhone to the ground in disgust, "Stupid Spencer."

"What's he done now?" Freddie asked, popping a grape in mouth and rubbing his head.

"He's only gone and set his latest sculpture on fire, you know, that one with the goggles? I can't leave him anywhere!" She retrieved her phone and forced it into her pocket, "I'd better be going back. I don't want the whole building to set on fire."

"Aww, Carls. Don't leave! He'll be fine. You have insurance!" Sam protested, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I don't think it works like that."

"Well...can I have your corn dog?" Sam asked, batting her eyelashes at the brunette. Carly picked the half-eaten stick snack and handed it to Sam.

"I'll see you guys later. If I haven't been set on fire, that is," Carly grumbled, proffering a wave to them and walking towards the apartment block. Sam chucked the naked stick a Freddie's face and sucked on her fingers appreciatively.

"Thanks for that," Freddie picked up that stick that had fallen on the grass and began to carve though the ground with it. Sam turned back to her magazine and continued to flick through the magazine. Freddie looked up to see that once again, it was his favourite time of the day.

"S'alot pinkier than usual," He stated.

"What is?"

"The sunset. Usually there's only a pink hue. But it's all over this time," He pointed upwards. Sam rolled off her stomach to face the crimson tinted sky.

"Wow. I didn't think you could get any sadder, but congratulations. You managed to do it," She spat dryly. He span his eyes to the heavens and decided to join her on the ground. Their hands touched as he lay beside her, and he felt her pinkie twist around his shyly.

This was what their relationship was like. Stolen glances and reciprocated feelings, but nothing more.

Why is that? Freddie questioned in his mind. He knew that a lot was at stake if they ever were to get together, their friendship. There was also the Carly factor involved. The dynamic of the three of them would be ruined if he and Sam got together. And his mother. God, what would his mother say?

For starters, she'd tell him off for using the God's name in vain.

"I'm hungry," Sam interrupted his thoughts. Freddie laughed, a little too loudly.

"You're always hungry."

"What's your point?" Sam countered irritably. She turned on her side to face him, a stray curl landing on his face. He blew it away; it tickled.

"Do you wanna go and get something?"

"I don't know what I want, though," She rested her face against her flat palm and stared at Freddie, "But I don't think food's gonna cut it."

"Then what do you have in mind?" He copied her movement, trying to act causal. His heart thumped wildly as he watched Sam tug clumps of grass from the ground. She separated the strands and tore them apart, one by one. Her gaze was averted from his.

Freddie finally understood. She was _nervous. _She was nervous, just like he was, about where their relationship was heading.

And for once in his life, Freddie made a decision.

He placed his index finger under Sam's chin and gently pushed her face up, so they were only inches apart. He felt Sam tense as his eyes flickered to her lips.

_It's now or never, Benson. You can do it! _His mind screamed.

But before he could move, he felt Sam's lips against his. She'd got there first. How _very _Sam-like.

But he reciprocated before Sam could pull away, deepening the kiss. He sensed Sam's smile upon his lips, and her body inched towards his. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he felt Sam's hand stroke the back of his head.

After what felt like hours, they pulled apart. Freddie smoothed down his hair, making Sam laugh.

"What's mommy gonna say?"

Freddie slapped her arm playfully as they returned to their vertical position, starting at the sky. He took her hand and rubbed tiny circles on her knuckles.

"I can't believe I had to make the first move. You're such a dork, you know that?" Sam chided him lightly. Freddie flushed.

"I was about to do it, but you jumped straight in!" He complained. There was a comfortable silence as the stars came out to play.

"We missed it," Sam declared, an ounce of sadness in her voice.

"What?"

"The sunset."

"I think we were a _bit _preoccupied," Freddie arched an eyebrow at the blonde who conceded this with a smile. He continued, "Besides, it'll be there tomorrow morning, nice and early, and it'll set tomorrow night too. Life goes on."

"Ah yes," Sam rolled onto her side again, "The sunset. The only thing I can rely on," She inclined her head to him impishly, provoking him to disapprove.

Which he did, all too gladly. He inhaled sharply, "Not anymore."

With that, he swooped down on her lips and captured them into another kiss.


End file.
